


Night Time

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: OC, OC is his daughter, Old Friends, Single Father Nath, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today is Nathaniel at night. Tonight he has to patrol with Cat Noir. They talk about their lives. Sorry, this one is so short.





	Night Time

With Jessica, all snuggled into bed and fast asleep Nathaniel goes into his at home studio. “Trixx transform me.” Soon Vulpes is there. Taking out his flute he creates an illusion of Nathaniel just in case Jessica needs him. He exits viva window and meets up with his patrol partner for the evening. He hopes he doesn't get stuck with Carapace. Nothing wrong with the guy, but likes to go on and on about his wife. All that does is remind Nathaniel that he has no one like that. He's not alone but since Lila died he never had someone that loved and supported him like her. Tonight he didn't want to deal with that. It's not like Queen Bee is better all she likes to do is talking about herself and how rich and popular she is. 

If Nathaniel didn't know better Queen Bee sounds a lot like Chloe. When he gets to the meeting place he sees Car Noir. “Thank goodness.” Vulpes sighs. Landing behind the kitty he taps him on the shoulder with his flute. Cat Noir leaps up and spins around. “Someone is early,” Cat Noir meowed. “Would you rather I was late?” Vulpes smirks. “It's not like I have anything else to do,” Cat Noir shrugs. Cat Noir is more lonely than Vulpes. At least Nathaniel has Jessica, Adrien as no one. No kids or wife or anything. He doesn't let that get him down or at least he doesn't show it. 

“Let's get this over with anyways,” Cat Noir says while stretching. After the patrol, the two heroes are sitting on top of The Arc de Triomphe. “I was wondering, why do we do these patrols? There hasn't been an akuma for years and we have the peacock and butterfly miraculous back. The police can take care of all the small crimes,” Cat Noir thinks out loud. “True as that is, you never know if a new threat comes that only us heroes can handle,” Vulpes answers. “I guess it is better than being home alone at night,” Cat Noir sighs. “How's the little one?” Cat Noir asked. Cat Noir, Ladybug, Carapace, and Vulpes know each other's civilian identities. No one knows who Queen Bee is. 

Vulpes checks on Jessica. He can see and hear what his illusions do. The one at home checks on Jessica. Still sound asleep on her bed hugging Mrs. Cuddles. “She is fine. Sleeping right now.” Cat Noir looks over at him. “Ever tired dating again?” Vulpes jumps up like he was hit by an akuma attack. “Why do you asked that?” Cat Noir looks over the city and shrugs. “I'm not sure. I know it's hard to lose someone you love.” Vulpes sits back down. “Marinette and I were talking about that the other day. I'm not sure if I should.” Cat Noir leans back on his hands. “Up to you man. If you do just remember you may not be the only one going after someone.” Before Vulpes could say anything Cat Noir gets up, “I think we're done here. I'm heading home. Good night.” He jumps away towards his house. 

Vulpes watches him leave until the black kitty is out of site. “I wonder what he means by that.” He looks at his flute to check the time. “Eleven pm. It is getting late.” Putting his flute away he also heads home. Once home her enters from the same window he left. Calls off his illusion and detransforms. He gets ready for bed. Does one last check on Jessica and heads to bed. He keeps thinking about what Cat Noir said. “I wonder if he likes someone.” Then it hit him like a brick to the face. “He does like someone. Now the question is who.” Only two names come to him, Marinette and Chloe. Unless its someone he doesn't know. If that was the case then Cat Noir wouldn't have said that. 

“Maybe it's Marinette. He never seemed to see Chloe as anything more than a friend. Then again he still says Marinette is 'just a friend.' Hard to say.” Nathaniel still not sure if he's ready to date. It seems that Jessica likes Marinette. Not sure about Chloe. “Maybe I should wait until I start dating. I don't want to upset anyone. Besides I'm good.” With that Nathaniel yawns and sleep takes over him. Tonight was just like any other night when he on patrol. Normally he would either be in his studio or watch TV. He was so deep into sleep he didn't notice his bedroom door opening or his daughter climbing into bed with him. It wasn't until morning when he woke up and saw her sleeping next to him that he notice she was there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Nathaniel week. I may do more with this. I like the idea of Nathaniel being a father. He such a good dad.


End file.
